Undying Flame
by LutfiyaR
Summary: Bagaimana jika pertarungan Arcabaleno berakhir berbeda? Para Arcabaleno menjadi Vindice dan Tsuna & yang lainnya menjadi Arcabaleno. Lima tahun kemudian, musuh baru muncul dan peperangan besar terjadi yang merenggut nyawa temannya satu-persatu termasuk para Vindice. Namun suatu hari, Tsuna tiba-tiba saja terbangun di rumah sakit di dalam tubuh remajanya.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Musuh sudah berada di depannya dan dia tidak bisa melarikan diri. Dia menggigit bibir. Kilasan wajah kematian teman-temannya terbayang di pikirannya.

'Aku akan mati seperti Reborn dan yang lainnya,' batinnya pahit. Cahaya perlahan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sun Arcabaleno."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Mendadak dia berada di ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya dari bau obat-obatan saja Tsuna tau dia sedang di rumah sakit. Pertanyaannya, bagaimana dia bisa sampai di tempat ini?

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna menoleh. Di ambang pintu, berdiri ibunya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kaa-san..." Mata Tsuna melebar sedikit. Nana terlihat lebih muda dan lebih ceria dari yang diingatnya. Ceria? Tsuna menggeleng. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Ibunya berjalan kearahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ini kelima kalinya kau koma."

Tsuna tidak merespon. Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Kelihatannya ini semua bukanlah ilusi. Mata Tsuna menyipit begitu melihat cermin. Dia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Dan itu benar-benar aneh. Tsuna yakin sekali terakhir kali dia melihat cermin, tubuhnya masih dalam bentuk Arcabaleno.

"Tsu-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ibunya lagi.

"Ya, kurasa aku baik-baik saja," Tsuna menjawab tidak yakin. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi keraguan. Dan banyak pertanyaan.

"Baguslah, Kaa-san akan membawamu pulang."

Tsuna mengangguk asal. Dia terlalu sibuk berpikir hingga tidak menyadari betapa anehnya kata-kata ibunya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Mulut Tsuna terbuka lebar saking tercengangnya. Dia kembali berada di rumahnya yang lama. Kamarnya sama persis dengan saat dia masih remaja dulu. Begitu berantakan.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Tsuna bergumam sendiri. Kepingan misteri yang misterius ini satu-persatu menyatu di otaknya. "Tubuhku kembali menjadi seperti saat aku masih remaja... Kaa-san terlihat lebih muda... Kamarku tidak banyak berubah... Mungkinkah...?"

Tsuna menatap kearah kalender. Dugaannya benar. "Aku kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Tsuna meletakkan tangan di dagu. Jika memang seperti itu maka semuanya masuk akal. Hanya tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Tsuna menatap pigura foto yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Di foto ada Nana dan Iemitsu yang menggendong dua anak kecil. Salah satu anak kecil itu adalah Tsuna sendiri. Yang jadi masalah adalah, siapa anak kecil lainnya yang bersama mereka itu? Bukankah ini foto keluarga? Kenapa ada orang asing di foto ini?

Anak itu tidak hanya muncul di foto ini saja. Dia juga muncul hampir di semua album. Kenyataannya, justru foto Tsunalah yang jarang ada.

Dari nama yang terlampir di foto itu, nama bocah asing itu adalah Sawada Ienari. Tsuna hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan.

Dia sedang berada di Dunia Parallel dimana dia memiliki saudara bernama Sawada Ienari dan Tsuna dari dunia ini sedang koma di dalam tubuhnya (atau malah sudah mati, tapi Tsuna tidak mau menyimpulkannya seperti itu).

Kesimpulan itu terlihat lebih masuk akal mengingat betapa berbedanya perlakukan semua orang kepadanya.

Ibunya tidak memperhatikannya.

Semua orang membencinya.

Reborn tidak ada untuknya.

Bagian terakhir mungkin tidak benar. Reborn belum datang ke Namimori tapi seperti yang pernah dikatakannya : Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika situasi buruk menjadi lebih buruk?

Tsuna tidak mau memikirkannya.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Kaa-san, kau tidak akan mempercayaiku! Aku terpilih sebagai kapten klub sepak bola!" Sawada Ienari memberitau ibunya bangga.

"Itu benar-benar bagus, Na-kun! Kau memang anak kesayangan Kaa-san!" Ibunya memujinya. Seperti biasa. "Kaa-san akan membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu untuk merayakannya!"

Ienari tersenyum bangga.

"Oh, dan kita rayakan juga keluarnya saudaramu dari rumah sakit."

Senyumnya memudar sedikit. Dia tidak senang jika Dame-Tsuna juga mendapat perhatian. Saudaranya bukanlah apa-apa selain beban.

"Na-kun, bisa kau panggil dia? Perayaan ini, kan, untuk dia juga."

Dahi Ienari mengkerut tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan melesat pergi.

Kamar Tsuna secara mengejutkan menjadi rapi dan bersih. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu kamarnya terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa?"

Ienari tersentak. Dia nyaris lupa dengan tujuannya disini.

"Sudah waktunya makan," ucapnya pendek. Tsuna hanya mengangguk singkat.

Mata Ienari menyipit. Ini hanya perasaannya atau saudaranya yang payah itu terlihat berbeda hari ini?

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Reborn, tidak!" Tsuna berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Reborn memandangnya tajam.

"Menjauh dari sini!"

"Tidak!" Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Reborn adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak mau kehilangannya sekarang!

"Jangan egois! Jika mereka menangkapmu sekarang semuanya akan sia-sia! Pergilah dari sini!" Reborn membalas tidak mempedulikan air mata muridnya.

Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir digantikan dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah, Reborn," Tsuna memegang tangan Reborn. Tidak rela melepasnya sekarang. "Berjanjilah kau akan mengalahkan orang-orang itu lalu kembali ke sisi kami."

"Aku..." Reborn berkata ragu-ragu. Tsuna masih menggengam tangannya mengharapkan jawaban. "Aku berjanji."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna membuka mata. Dia memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit sementara kenangan pahit itu masih berputar jelas seperti acara televisi.

Baru saat itu Tsuna menyadari bahwa ingatannya terasa buram sejak dia tiba disini.

"Uh... Setelah makan aku langsung tertidur. Itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan bos mafia. Jika Reborn ada disini dia pasti-"

Tsuna berhenti. Kata-kata Reborn seperti bergaung di telinganya.

-Aku... Aku berjanji-

"Kau bohong. Kau tidak pernah kembali," Tsuna berbisik dalam kegelapan. Suaranya bergetar tapi tidak air mata. Sudah lama sekali dia berhenti menangis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sawada Tsunayoshi, kau khawatir dengan Arcabaleno yang sekarang tapi kau adalah daftar pertama sebagai Arcabaleno."

Tsuna memegang kepalanya yang kembali terasa sakit. Bibir bawahnya bergetar.

"Hahaha... Bersiaplah kalian para Acabaleno! Kami akan memburu dan menangkap kalian!"

Tangan Tsuna membentuk kepalan. Sekarang kenangannya dipenuhi darah merah segar. Ya, semua orang mengorbankan diri demi melindungi mereka para Arcabaleno.

"Selamat tinggal, Sun Arcabaleno."

"Tidak," Tsuna bernafas cepat. Ingatan terakhir tadi membuatnya tersentak. "Aku harus segera menghentikan semua ini. Yuni dan Reborn bilang aku harus bersatu dengan Arcabaleno lainnya tapi..." Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingat Arcabaleno lainnya..."

~o~o~o~

Please, Give Me Your Review!


	2. Chapter 2

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own katekyo Hitman reborn

Undyng Flame

Chapter 2 : The Task and Promisses That Must Be Completed

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Ibu dan saudaranya memberikannya tatapan aneh, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ada hal lebih gawat yang perlu dipikirkan saat ini.

"Tsu-kun, biasanya kau pergi lebih awal, kan?" tanya ibunya.

Sekarang baru Tsuna paham kenapa dua anggota keluarganya itu menatapnya aneh. Masalahnya, dia bukanlah Tsuna yang mereka kenal.

"Apakah kalian punya masalah dengan itu?" tanya Tsuna mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Pergilah, Dame-Tsuna, kau merusak nafsu makanku."

Kelihatannya Ienari memang punya masalah dengan itu. Tsuna langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan pergi keluar dengan membawa tas besar bersamanya. Nana menatapnya khawatir.

"Tsu-kun!"

Terlambat. Tsuna sudah pergi keluar tanpa mengatakan 'Aku pergi dulu'. Nana menolehkan kepalanya marah kearah anaknya yang termuda.

"Na-kun, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada kakakmu!"

"Tapi dia memang seorang Dame-Tsuna, kaa-san! Dia hanyalah beban bagi kita! Aku tidak sudi harus makan satu meja dengannya!"

Nana menatap Ienari marah tapi memilih tidak melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka dan pergi dari situ. Ienari menatap kepergian ibunya dengan terkejut. Ibunya selama ini tidak pernah peduli dengan Dame-Tsuna jadi kenapa dia tiba-tiba membelanya?

Satu hal yang Ienari tau pasti, ibunya baru merubah sikapnya tadi malam, saat matanya dan Tsuna bertemu. Ekspresinya saat itu seperti seorang penjahat yang baru menyadari kesalahan besarnya.

Apa yang ibunya lihat di mata Dame-Tsuna?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna berhenti di depan sekolahnya. Dia menatap gerbang sekolahnya dengan tatapan bosan. Belum sampai semenit, dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Tsuna terus berjalan. Dia berhenti di depan bangunan tua yang sepertinya sudah tidak di tempati. Tapi tempat ini bukan sekedar bangunan tua biasa.

**"Musuh tiba-tiba saja menyerang markas besar Vongola. Karena itulah kau sebagai Vongola Decimo akan bersembunyi sementara disini. Anggap saja sebagai markas rahasia kalian."**

Dan tempat itu benar-benar menjadi markas rahasia bagi mereka. Tsuna melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai Vongola Decimo di tempat ini. Jika dihitung sudah sepuluh tahun dia menjadi Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna melangkah masuk kedalam. Tempat itu sangat kotor tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia menggantungkan sebuah kertas di dinding yang terlihat paling bersih. Itu bukan kertas biasa. Disitu tertulis:

Mengingat para Arcabaleno lalu mengumpulkan mereka semua

Kembali ke dunia asal

Mengalahkan Keluarga Abel

Membawa Vongola ke kejayaan kembali

Tsuna tersenyum melihat catatan terakhir. Meskipun semua ingatannya masih samar-samar tapi dia bisa mengingat jelas para Guardiannya.

"Lalu suatu saat nanti, teman-teman, kita akan tertawa bersama kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya kita berada," bisik Tsuna perlahan. Tidak terasa beban di pundaknya berkurang sedikit saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Reborn meminum espressonya dengan tenang. Di seberang meja, Sawada Ienari menatapnya tajam. Di kepalanya terdapat benjolan besar hasil pukulan dan bantingan Reborn.

Dia sudah mengawasi anak itu dan menjelaskan kepadanya mengenai Vongola. Ienari terlihat tidak percaya. Sebenarnya itu reaksi yang sangat wajar. Tidak akan percaya jika seorang bayi tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang bos dari keluarga mafia terkenal.

Reborn menatap kertas yang berisi detail Sawada Ienari. Anak itu sangat hebat dan populer. Tidak heran jika Iemitsu lebih memilih anak kembarnya yang termuda dibandingkan yang tertua.

"Aku pulang. Kaa-san, apa kau punya-"

Tsunayoshi, yang baru saja memasuki ruangan, mendadak berhenti. Tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat Reborn.

'Reaksi yang menarik,' batin Reborn saat melihat anak tertua Iemitsu itu terdiam selama sepuluh menit penuh lalu mulai mengucek matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, kau sudah pulang! Kemana saja kau dari tadi? Ini sudah larut, tau!"

Nana muncul dari dapur. Wajahnya menunjukkan kelegaan yang membuktikan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan anaknya sejak tadi.

"Kaa-san, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Tsunayoshi justru menanyakan pertanyaan lain.

"Bayi ini-," Alis Reborn berkedut. Untungnya, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. "-adalah guru privat saudaramu!"

"Begitu..." Tsunayoshi bergumam. Wajahnya menunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh kearah Reborn lagi.

Reborn beralih menatap kertas yang berisi detail Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi adalah kebalikan dari Sawada Ienari. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas kedua kertas itu siapapun tau mana yang lebih cocok jadi pemimpin Vongola.

Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu dari mata Tsunayoshi yang membuatnya ragu untuk langsung memilih Ienari. Tidakkah Iemitsu menyadari hal itu?

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memasuki kamarnya. Wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja dilempari kue tar. Fakta bahwa Reborn disini untuk saudaranya saja dan bukan untuknya membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali.

Tsuna melempar pot bunganya marah. Pecahan pot melukai tangannya hingga membuat tangannya berdarah tapi dia tidak peduli.

Pertama: Ibunya mengabaikannya.

Kedua: Saudaranya tidak menyukainya

Ketiga: Semua orang membencinya

Keempat: Reborn jelas-jelas tidak ada untuknya

Tambahan yang kelima: Ayahnya tidak mempercayainya untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo membuatnya menjadi ayah yang lebih buruk daripada yang ada di dunianya sendiri.

'Bagus, ayah sudah sangat buruk di dunia lain dan disini masih ada yang lebih buruk lagi?'

Tsuna terus berdiam dalam kemarahan dalam waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya menghela nafas. 'Apa yang kulakukan? Disini bukan dunia tempatku berada seharusnya. Reborn dan ayah semestinya sudah...'

Mata Tsuna melebar saat satu lagi ingatan samar-samar menjadi jelas. Dia menutup matanya perlahan.

**"A-ayah mati? Apa maksudmu, Lal?" Tsuna bertanya gagap dari tempat duduknya. Lal menunduk menghindari tatapannya.**

**"Keluarga Abel berusaha mencari tau markas rahasia Vongola dengan menangkap Iemitsu. Iemitsu bersikeras tidak memberi tau mereka. Dia melawan tapi sepertinya musuh terlalu kuat." Lal mengakhiri ceritanya. **

**Dia menatap lurus kedalam mata Tsuna. Tidak tampak air mata disana. Tentu saja, Tsuna tidak pernah menangis sejak kematian guru privatnya. Meski begitu dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. **

**"Evakuasi semua anggota CDEF yang tersisa. Untuk sementara ini CDEF dan Vongola akan bersatu. Kita akan adakan pemakaman rahasia dan terhormat untuk Iemitsu. Aku sendiri, Vongola Decimo sekaligus Sun Arcabaleno, yang akan memimpin pemakamannya."**

Tsuna akhirnya membuka matanya. Bayangan tatapan simpati yang Lal Mirch berikan kepadanya masih terbayang di pikirannya. Kalau diingat-ingat itu adalah pemakaman pertama yang dipimpinnya. Reborn, korban pertama keluarga Abel, tidak dimakamkan karena tubuh Vindicenya tidak ditemukan.

Setelah itu lebih banyak lagi korban, lebih banyak lagi pemakaman, dan lebih banyak lagi pidato yang berarti lebih banyak janji. Janji untuk melindungi yang lainnya. Janji untuk tidak pernah mundur. Janji untuk tidak membiarkan semua darah terbuang sia-sia.

Tsuna mengernyit. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit. Darah mengucur deras dari lukanya yang diakibatkan kecerobohannya melempar pot bunga.

Tapi Tsuna mengabaikannya.

Memori tadi telah membuatnya menyadari bahwa luka dan darah yang mengucur deras sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan luka di hatinya saat melihat teman-temannya mati satu-persatu.

Tapi memori tadi telah menumbuhkan satu tekad kuat di hati Tsuna. Besok, jika Reborn tidak mengikutinya, dia akan kembali markas rahasia lagi dan menambahkan satu lagi tugas di catatan yang tergantung di dinding.

Menepati semua janji

Dan dia akan pastikan itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama LutfiyaR mau berteima kasih kepada yang sudah mau mereview, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyak ya!

Jadi seperti yang kalian lihat, LutfiyaR mengupdate dua chapter sekaligus.

Lalu untuk meimei-san dan pembaca lainnya yang memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan meimei-san-LutfiyaR sendiri tidak yakin apakah fanfic ini akan berlanjut sampai akhir tapi LutfiyaR akan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Karena itulah berikan terus dukunganmu, minna-san.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Disclaimer : I do not own katekyo Hitman reborn

Undyng Flame

Chapter 3 : The Broken Heart

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Ienari melihat kearah tangan Tsuna yang diperban. Saat melihat Tsuna keluar kamar pagi ini yang pertama diperhatikannya bukan hanya fakta bahwa tangannya berdarah tapi juga ekspresi Tsuna yang penuh tekad.

Ienari menduga Tsuna mungkin terlibat dengan suatu pertengkaran dan bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran itu.

Hal ini membuatnya penasaran. Apa mungkin Dame-Tsuna mau melakukan hal-hal itu?

"Bukan urusanmu," Tsuna menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makananya.

Ienari bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah marah. "Terserah. Aku tidak peduli pada Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna tidak membalas. Dia hanya melanjutkan makananya dan tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa tanganmu bisa berdarah seperti itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kali ini yang mengatakannya bukan Ienari melainkan sang guru privat, Reborn. Nadanya terdengar begitu dingin dan memerintah. Ienari yang duduk didekatnya merinding ketakutan.

Untuk yang ini, Tsuna tidak bisa begitu saja menjawab sembarangan dan memancing kemarahan orang yang bertanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh, Reborn-san," Tsuna menjawab tenang. Meski begitu tatapan matanya penuh kewaspadaan. Sebelum Reborn bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi Tsuna sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi berangkat sekolah.

"Makananmu belum habis, Tsu-kun!" Ibunya berteriak tapi Tsuna sudah pergi jauh. Nana menoleh kearah Ienari. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Apa kau mengejek saudaramu lagi, Na-kun?"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi lebih dulu. Aku masih tidak sudi makan dengan Dame-Tsuna."

"Tapi-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kaa-san?" Ienari menghentikannya makannya. Dia menatap ibunya dengan tatapan serius. Nana mau tidak mau merasa gugup ditatapi seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Si payah itu tidak pernah makan dengan kita. Jadi kenapa dia mendadak mau makan bersama kita? Selain itu kemarin dia tidak masuk sekolah tapi tidak pulang sampai sore. Tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?"

"Tunggu dulu..." Nana memasang pose berpikir. Ienari menatapnya penuh harap. "Kau bilang dia tidak masuk sekolah? Dia bolos lagi? Aku harus memarahi dia nanti!"

Ienari nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Nana masih mengomel sendiri tentang anaknya yang tertua. Kelihatannya fakta bahwa Tsuna telah bertingkah aneh terabaikan begitu saja.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memasang ekpresi terganggu. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti? Jika kau ingin mengikuti seseorang ikutilah Ienari. Dia kan muridmu."

"Kau adalah saudaranya jadi aku harus mengawasimu juga."

Seorang bayi berjas hitam dan memakai fedora menjawab dengan santainya. Tapi dia bukanlah bayi biasa. Bayi itu disebut sebagai Hitman terkuat di dunia dan merupakan anggota kepercayaan Vongola. Tsuna, sebagai Vongola Decimo, tentu saja mengetahui fakta sama jelasnya dengan dia mengetahui halaman belakang rumahnya sendiri.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Dia yang tadinya ingin menghabiskan waktu di markas rahasianya tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ke sekolah dan berusaha bertindak seperti pelajar normal. Reborn pasti akan mengawasinya, menempel padanya, dan mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Persis seperti dulu.

Tsuna mendadak berheti. Di depannya terlihat Ienari sedang berbincang dengan idola sekolah, Sasagawa Kyoko.

**"A-apa kau bilang, Tsu-kun? K-kakakku telah m-mati?" Kyoko bertanya tergagap. Tsuna menatapnya sedih. Seharusnya tatapannya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan situasi.**

**"B-bagaimana bisa? Kakakku sangat kuat! Dia tidak akan mati! Dia-dia-"**

**Tsuna meletakkan jarinya yang kecil di depan bibir Kyoko. Dia menggelengkan kepala. Gadis berambut oranye itu menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Tsuna menggigit bibir.**

**"Dia adalah orang yang kuat. Dia adalah sang matahari. Matahari yang sesungguhnya..." bisik Tsuna. "Dan sekarang Langit telah kehilangan Matahari-nya, Vongola telah kehilangan Guardian-nya dan kami semua telah kehilangan teman yang berharga."**

Tsuna menggelengkan kepala. Dia menatap ke sekeliling mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di hatinya. Baru saat itu dia menyadari Reborn sudah tidak ada.

"Ciaossu." Dengan santainya Reborn muncul di hadapan Ienari dan Kyoko. Ienari menatap Reborn horor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kyaa...! Imutnya! Apa dia ini adikmu, Nari-kun?" tanya Kyoko yang sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Sebulir keringat muncul di dahi Tsuna. Sesuatu tidak akan pernah berubah bahkan dalam dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda.

"Aku bukan adiknya, aku adalah-"

Reborn yang ingin memberitau identitas aslinya sebagai tutor langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh Ienari. Detik berikutnya Ienari berbaring di tanah dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyoko tentu saja hanya akan menganggap ini semua sebagai akting yang 'terasa begitu nyata'.

"Na-kun, ayo kita pergi."

"Kau pergi duluan saja, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah gerbang. Tatapan Tsuna mengikuti Kyoko yang berlari kearah sekolah. Bayangan wajah penuh penderitaan Kyoko saat kehilangan kakaknya terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Apa kau yang membawa bayi ini kemari, Dame-Tsuna?" teriak Ienari. Tsuna terhentak tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Dia mengikutiku," Tsuna menjawab singkat. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata 'dia' daripada 'bayi ini' mengingat dia mengerti betapa menyebalkannya sebutan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat."

"Pergilah lebih dulu. Aku masih ada urusan disini."

Tsuna tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pergi meninggalkan Ienari dan Reborn berdua disitu. Dari kejauhan dia masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Reborn.

"Kau menyukai Kyoko, benarkan?"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tsuna memperhatikan pertarungan antara Mochida dan Ienari di depannya dengan tatapan bosan. Baginya, akan lebih menyenangkan jika dia bisa menyendiri di dalam bangunan tua yang terlupakan sambil merenungkan jalan untuk keluar dari semua permasalahan.

Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Ienari dan para murid bersorak untuknya.

Tsuna tidak tau apa dia harus ikut senang dengan hal ini. Kyoko sendiri juga kelihatannya tidak tau harus bagaimana.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Lalu kemudian aku menghajarnya dan kemudian aku mengencani Kyoko-chan. Aku hebat kan, kaa-san?"

Suara-suara ceria bisa terdengar dari rumah Sawada. Tsuna yang berdiri di depan rumah memegang gagang pintu dengan ragu. Dia baru saja kembali dari markas rahasianya dan sekarang sudah malam. Apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya? Tidak, bukan itu yang benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Apa yang akan dikatakan Reborn?

Tsuna akhirnya melangkah kedalam. Nana adalah yang pertama menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oh, Tsu-kun, kau sudah pulang? Kemana saja kau dari tadi?"

"Jalan-jalan," Tsuna menjawa singkat. "Dan tersesat," dia menambahkan begitu melihat ekspresi tidak percaya Reborn.

"Kau belum makan malam, Tsu-kun. Bergabunglah dengan Na-kun di meja makan. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar."

Tsuna bermaksud untuk menolak tapi Nana memberinya tatapan penuh harap. Pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan bergabung dengan Ienari di meja makan.

Nana menghela nafas lega. Dia lalu pergi ke dapur yang diikuti protes dari Ienari. Tsuna menunduk. Dia memegang dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit.

**Tsuna mengalihkan padangannya. Dia tidak sangup melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan dimana Nana duduk berlutut menangisi makam suaminya.**

**"Maafkan aku, kaa-san,"**

**Tsuna menutup matanya. Kesedihan dan penderitaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.**

~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N : What do you think? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Masih mau lanjut?

Ngomong-ngomong, LutfiyaR lupa bilang sesuatu di chapter sebelumnya. Posisi Arcabaleno disini tidak ditentukan Flamenya jadi meskipun Tsuna adalah seorang Sun Arcabaleno, dia tetap memiliki Sky Flame.

Jaa nee~!


End file.
